Finding Love In Chaos
by RainbowFez
Summary: Follow 4 interlocking storylines as Hudson, Zack and Cody, Herman and Chance, and Freddy work through their personal demons to find love and happiness. Zack/Cody, Herman/Chance, Zack/Cody/Hudson, Hudson/Herman, Hudson/Chance, Herman/Chance/Uncle Will, Freddy/Hudson, Freddy/Herman & others Game Shakers, Suite Life of Zack and Cody/On Deck, Walk The Prank, School of Rock


**PLEASE READ**

This is my 5th anniversary story. It was originally going to be all smut with just enough plot to move it along however I sat down at my computer and by the third line the entire story switched in my head and this is what came of it. There is still smut but I have to warn you this has become a dark story. I dont know how dark yet but here are the warnings. I will add more if I need to.

 **WARNINGS**

This story deals with **Suicidal thoughts** , **Rape** , **Underage Sex** , **Depression** , **Incest** , and **Self Harm**

 **Smut Starts In Chapter 2**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas"

"It's great to see you. You've got to come over more. We never see you until holidays!"

"Oh, we're just so busy. But your right. We'll make sure to come over again soon. I miss my little sister so much. And, her adorable little son."

"Yea Hudson's really grown up hasn't he. He's actually got a job now. So young but already working. We're so proud of him."

"You should be. He's…"

Hudson blocked them out. Lies, lies lies. That's all they were. A bunch of lies from a bunch of liars. His stupid parents and his stupid relatives and their stupid friends. They were all stupid assholes. Every year they met up and pretended to like each other when the entire time they're ling through their teeth and holding back the venom that they would be spitting. It sounded like his parents were proud of him again. Just like how they were proud last Christmas when he was moved up a year in math. Lie.  
Or the year before that when he was volunteering at the elderly's home, soup kitchen AND church. Lies. Or even the year before that when he cooked the entire Christmas dinner all by himself. Lies.

Hudson was super talented, smart and perfect… on holidays. Every other day of the year he was a disappointment. He was the idiot son who popped out of his mommy on accident. It's not like they wanted a kid. Babies just cried, and kids were a waste of space until they were old enough to move out. As you can imagine, that's not the greatest environment for a kid to grow up in. They end up hating themselves and the world, thinking their useless and would be better off dead. Yep that's Hudson. Who would have ever thought that the idiot blonde who could barely read and smiled like the entire world was perfect was a depressed child who was contemplating killing himself almost every day.

No one. People probably didn't think he even had enough braincells to form a coherent thought. That though was a lie. He lied just as much as his parents did, probably more. They at least showed their true colors when the friends and family were gone. He lied every second of every day. Not a moment went by where he wasn't wearing his mask. Actually, he was pretty smart. When he was little, he tried to impress his parents with how easily he could name colors or tell you what sounds animals made. When school started, he even showed them how good he could spell and do math.

His parents had praised him so much… when his teacher was in the same room. But when they got home, he wad kicked out of the way to run back to his room. That's not metaphorical. His first grade self was literally kicked in the butt when he strayed too close to his parents. Needless to say his intelligence and school skills peaked in first grade. Then it was just a tiny crawl. He was barely any smarter now than when he was in first grade. That was all an act though. He learned every day at school and when no one was looking he had been reading books. Now he uses his money from game shakers to buy a phone, pay for a phone plan and read all the interesting internet articles on history, science, geography, math and politics.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was that he could slip away when his parents weren't looking. He could probably run away to GameShakers where they were having a Christmas party. But was it worth it? Him disappearing in the middle of his parents' fancy party would make them so angry. He was supposed to stand and smile like the good little accessory he was. As long as he did what he was told and was attractive enough to be cooed over, he was allowed (commanded) to greet people at the door, stand next to his mom, and bring out food and drinks. If he was ugly, they'd probably have kicked him out years ago. No use of a kid unless he could make you look good right?

Hudson shook out those thoughts and walked into the kitchen to get wine to refill his aunt's glass. The moment the door closed behind his smile fell to a depressed angry scowl. Wow, that was weird. He never dropped his act even when he was alone. This must be really getting to him. As he picked up the wine, he looked at himself in the mirror. Was living really worth it. Maybe if what he'd just thought about was all of it the could deal. He'd be able to push through like every other day of his life. But that wasn't all. There was a new more important job he had been tasked with. His dad was a real good lawyer who pulled in lots of big companies to his law firm. But sometimes they didn't want to take his offers.

Sometimes CEO's, their vice presidents or whoever was meeting with his Dad told him no and his Dad really didn't like being told no. So what is the solution? It's obvious isn't it? Any good business man would see it. Daddy dearest had such a great asset. He had a pretty little son who caught the eye of every pedo who lay eyes on him. Every girl, gay boy and adult who just loved kids so much drooled over him. So, he got to come to work with Daddy just to be handed off to rich men and women who took him away to hotel rooms or mansions and made his body their own. If your body was a temple than Hudson has a lot of priests use his.

And was it once? No. No of course not. Making contracts took trust and no one could trust his dad unless he delivered his little boy regularly. Half the men and one women who used him were at this party. They had their eyes all over him and he knew for sure that he'd be too "sick" to go to work for the next few days. He'd be taken care of by lots of loving people who just loved that body of his. Hudson shook off those thoughts as well. He'd been standing here for five minutes and if he didn't get back out there to serve wine and be eye candy than he'd be in lost of trouble.

He plastered another dumb blonde smile on his face and waked back out the door, grinning especially cutely as he passed his Dads handsy clients. "Hey, Hudson right?" one man asked as he passed. Hudson turned and smiled at Mr. Tipton.

"Yes sir. It's nice to meet you." He said extending the hand that wasn't carrying the alcohol which Mr. T or "Daddy" as he called him in bed (at the request of his "Sexy Daddy") probably had too much of. Mr. Tipton took Hudson's hand to shake it back, holding on for slightly too long to run his finger against the back of the boy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. I have to say you look very good in that suit. It's very… form fitting." He said.

"Thank you, Mr. Tipton. Dad makes sure I'm dressed right for his favorite clients." Hudson said smoothly, adding a wink at the end. Maybe he should feel like barfing. Maybe he should want to run away and cry. But he didn't. He was numb and playing his part, acting like the slutty little sex doll that his Dad made him be.

"And he dresses you well. I'm guessing we'll be seeing each other again very soon." Mr. Tipton said.

"Yes sir. Dad will probably be bringing me to work for the next few days. I look forward to seeing you again. It's always nice to meet a nice man with good taste in boys. Sorry I mean lawyers. I'm just so tongue tied today. I'm sorry Mr. Tipton but I really need to go. My Aunt needs more wine."

"You're such a good boy." Mr. Tipton grinned.

"Only when my Daddy wants me to be." Hudson winked before turning away and walking back to his mom and aunt. The rest of the night was a blur. He thought he fell into some sort of auto piolet. He was definitely felt up in the bathroom by one man and almost sucked off another if someone hadn't called the man. But other than that, he didn't really know what he did or said. Oh well. That happened a lot when he was around his dad and his clients.

Many miles away two other blond boys had their hands on each other.


End file.
